A Gordon Research Conference will be held on the topics of "Nuclear Proteins and Chromatin". Areas to be covered include: 1. Nuclear proteins, both histones and non-histones; their structures, modifications, and roles in chromatin structure and function. 2. Nucleosomes; their structure, odification, and ordering on the chromatin strand. 3. Higher order structure of chromatin and chromosomes. 4. Chromatin transcription, including the structure of active chromatin and the behavior of in vitro system. 5. Chromatin replication, including assembly. 6. Ribonucleoprotein particles, including their roles in RNA processing in the nuclei. The conference will be held at Tilton School, New Hampshire from June 28 - July 2, 1982.